


Gyftmas Meet-up

by CuddlyQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, I dunno how to do pure fluff, Long Distance Relationship, Love, Mild Smut, No assigned gender reader, Other, POV Sans (Undertale), Reader meets family, Slice of Life, Texting, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), pure fluff, reader/sans - Freeform, send help, some anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
Summary: Sans couldn't wait to see you, but stars is he nervous about you meeting his family. Would you like them? Would they like you? What if you don't like his monster traditions?A soft, winter story about meeting your skele-lover's family and attending his monster celebrations, all topped with smooches and fluffy loving.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Gyftmas Meet-up

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Pika! This is part of Sonamyluffer's secret santa event and I got you! It was a real challenge to write something just pure fluff, I'm normally an angsty, action kinda writer. *dead*

Stars, his soul was pounding. Sans nervously glanced at his reflection in the window as the snowy hills and trees drifted by. The gentle rhythm of the train swayed him back and forth as he incessantly fidgeted, he couldn’t really believe he was doing this. His mind was a muddle when a cough next to him had him jumping up in his seat, making the nearby bunny monster conductor raise their furry brow in confusion. Anxiously laughing, Sans opened his wallet to show his ticket and caught a glimpse of his most favourite person in the world.

You.

Taking back the stamped ticket absentmindedly, Sans heaved in a heartfelt sigh, gosh, you were so pretty, even though you didn’t think so. Thumbing your photo, he hummed happily, yes, he was doing this all for you. Travelling across the country while you travelled to his hometown. You had been wanting to meet his family for so long, but it had been hard to rearrange when everyone would be back in Ebott. Now, after all this time, he was finally getting to introduce you to his family. Sans couldn’t wait to meet you at the station, he’d timed it so he’d get there before you, he didn’t want you feeling nervous on your own in such big crowds, plus there was no way he was going to waste a single second of your time that could be spent with him. 

Closing his wallet, he tapped it against his mouth thoughtfully while worrying about how you were coping alone on the train and with the strangeness of meeting his family. Grumbling at himself, Sans really wished he had gotten a house with you already so he’d be travelling with you, but with his job roaming all over the country for the last year, it hadn’t been fair of him to ask you that. With a wistful sigh chasing away his depressed thoughts, he continued to gaze outside at the beautiful scenery. Snow above ground vastly different than the Underground, but his mind just wanted to share everything he saw with you even if you happened to see it all the time.

As if you knew he was thinking of you, Sans heard the familiar ping of your texts and rummaged in his pockets frantically to see your message.

Sans blushed, you were wearing that old thing, he once wore it as part of a Halloween costume, but he couldn’t get over how cool it felt at the time and wore it nearly everyday on his “guard’s duty”. Years later, he was now super embarrassed by how young and naive he’d once been. Of course, you found it in his closet the very first time you both had met up and had “gifted” it to yourself ever since. Not that he minded, he had to admit, you did look super cute in the oversized scarf. 

Speaking of gifts, his eyelights roamed down to the suitcases in front of him, he really hoped you would like what he got you, he had spent weeks trying to find the perfect gift. You weren’t fussy, but you had particular tastes that weren’t often found locally and he had scoured the internet and reviews for hours on end, trying to make sure each gift was meaningful.  
A little thump in his soul made his shaky hand clutch at his chest, he laughed airily at his nerves. It was only natural to be nervous, but he felt he should’ve been made of sterner stuff. Yet, his head was swimming with “what if’s.” What if you didn’t like the presents, what if you and his family didn’t get along (even though he was 99% sure you would), what if his monster traditions were too strange for you, what if you didn’t turn up at the station and what if…. He twiddled with his blue gloves to distract his mind.

Another little ping sounded out.

Sans narrowed his starry eyelights, you were such a tease. He didn’t understand what he had said to warrant the “cute” attack today, but it was something you often said to him. Pouting, he charged his fingers across his screen.

Sans further furrowed his bonebrows. His soul no longer thumping hard and shakily, he went on a rampage of texts against your clearly false claim of his supposed cuteness. 

#

Smiling softly, he nodded at the screen, even though you couldn’t see him. He would most certainly give you lots of hugs, as many as you asked for and more. Sans desperately missed your soft warmth in his arms, your sweet scent that made him lose his mind and the pressure of you against him as you squeeze him tightly with your small human arms. Sighing, Sans covered his face with one hand as he blushed, he also just wanted to kiss you as many times as he would hug you.

Soon, not even 30 minutes and you’d be in his arms. 

Groaning, Sans curled up into his chair with a bright, blue face as he grinned foolishly. Stars, he loved you so much. In his mind, the words, “soon, soon, soon,” chanted around and he ran through all the memories of slow kisses, encompassing hugs and your smiling, blushing face.

“Hnnnggg, Golly, I Miss You.” He whispered, staring at the upcoming Ebott Station in the distance. 

#  
  
#

Sans checked his watch again, late. The trains were delayed with a myriad of issues, frozen tracks, sick staff and stuck trains. Yet, he didn’t understand, he watched the live boards and listened to the announcements carefully, nothing was wrong with your travel. What if it was an emergency? One so bad that they had to keep it locked down, what if the train derailed or what if… _*PSSSSHHHH*_ Sans breathed a huge sigh of relief, at exactly 2 minutes and 33 seconds late, your train FINALLY arrived at its destination. 

Scanning the crowds, Sans stood on his tiptoes trying to catch a glimpse of you. Again, panic started to bubble in him when he couldn’t see you, what if you got the wrong trai- Oh, no, there you were. And gosh, were you there. Sans’ soul started thumping a mile a second, he felt his magic spread in euphoria, making his eyelights swell and bones blush a light blue. He could never get enough of seeing you, your confused, scrunched up nose as you search for him in the sea of people which slowly turned into a look of loved recognition, your wrinkles smoothing into a great big grin and a blush scorching your cheeks. So beautiful. 

With shimmering, affectionate eyes, you stumbled towards him with….a massive suitcase. Sans groaned, he had BEGGED you to take the smaller suitcase, you weren’t staying long and it was FAR too clunky and difficult to carry around. 

As if you read his mind once more, you sheepishly grinned and waved the handle a little, “It’s just full of presents, it’ll be lighter on the way back.”

Rubbing his nasal bridge, he huffed with defeat, he really should’ve known better, “Might I Remind You, Love, No-one Is Expecting You To Bring Presents Along, You Are A Gift Enough For Them And Me.”

“Well….” You scratched your head, cheekily grinning as you both go to walk out of the station. “They’ll just be surprise gifts then!”

Rolling his eyelights, he chuckled at your hopeful “please don’t tell me off” eyes. His soul swelled with how much he loved you and your cheeky antics. 

“Fine, But I Will Be Treating You To Some Fantastic Food Today.” Sans chuckled as you squinted at him suspiciously and opened your mouth to argue about prices probably. But he kept being airy and lofty as he teased you, ignoring your pouting and bargaining.

#

You were grumping in the cafe queue and it was so cute, Sans had to stifle a snicker so he didn’t agitate you. Yes, he was treating you. No, you weren’t paying. Yes, you were going to get whatever you wanted, no matter how much you wanted or the price. Yes, he was STILL the one paying. No, you can’t wheedle and pay half.

Eventually, you both came to the counter to order when Sans noticed your flash of smug victory as you ordered, but you had messed up in front of his sharp eyelights. You hadn’t ordered your favourite dessert. Instantly he knew you were holding back and when you smirked to let him order for himself, Sans couldn’t help but want to wipe it off your face.

With an evil grin, his stars spinning slowly, he pointed to your favourite and ordered not one, but two of them. He snickered as you bumped into him with a murmur of “unhappy happiness.” You liked the treat, but you were unhappy he was ordering it on his bill, yet you were still happy he noticed it was your favourite treat. Kissing your forehead to placate your “wrath,” Sans knew you inside and out, all these cute quirks of yours, your mixed up and mashed feelings that often clashed. He loved every piece of them. 

Leading him up the stairs, you pointed to the corner window seat with the soft, plushy chairs and there you both sank into them while you watched humans and monsters rush by. Together you both guessed what those people were doing, where was that guy with the purple ear muffs running to, what do you both think that flower monster did for a living and do those small kids still believe in santa? 

As the christmas lights turned on in the streets, Sans and you continued to talk about...well, anything really. From how he used to love making elaborate snow fortresses in Snowdin, to your mom made too many pies for christmas and that you had brought some to share with everyone. Despite Sans saying he knew you inside and out, he still loved hearing about new sides to you as a kid, your past, the you at work and the people around you. Leaning his head against your shoulder, you both watched as a Santa parade marched up the street and around the corner before you both decided to leave for his old family house.

#

With his soul sputtering with shaking magic, Sans wasn’t sure how he wasn’t just a puddle on the floor by now, but walking down this oh-so familiar street with you was making his mind melt and soul shiver. And if the impending (potential) doom of you meeting his family wasn’t enough, you were both holding hands on the way too! His bones felt heated, fuzzy and his magic was pooling around his hand to cling to you. Yep, by all the stars in the sky, if he was not dust by the end of the day, he would definitely be the world’s strongest monster (a title he may or may not have already claimed when he was younger.)

A squawk of indignant yelling rumbled the path, in the distance Sans could spy an orange flash lazily leaping across a garden as a giant yellow blur whizzed just behind it. For a moment, you stood still and looked up at Sans, who was sweating blue bullets by the dozen, his eyelights just dots in his sockets. 

“PAPYRUS, GIT YER SCRAWNY BONEY BUTT BACK ‘ERE AND ‘POLOGISE TO MY ‘DYNE,” the loud roar shook the air around you both and Sans coughed as he pulled you closer. 

“Alphys, ALPHYS, AAAAAAAAALPPHYYSSSS.” Sans tried to get the angered monster’s attention, but when Alphys snapped around in a 180 towards him, her yellowed eyes glinting, Sans felt his voice break, making him squeak out, “MEeT My PARTN-” He didn’t get to finish before burly arms snuck past him and scooped you up into Alphys’ powerful embrace.

“WELL AIN’T IT NICE TO MEET YA, I HEARD FROM THE OLD GOAT THAT YOU WERE COMING HERE FER CHRISTMAS.” Alphys span you around in a big hug, making Sans’ soul flip twice over, before Alphys dropped you unceremoniously to the ground while she turned to shout towards the house, “HEY CUTIEPIE, CMERE! COME MEET….errr….” Alphys turned around to whisper to you in a hushed, sheepish way, “wat’s yer name ‘gain?”

Sans worried you’d be offended by his old brash trainer, but when you giggled as you whispered your name just as conspiratorially, he relaxed and let himself look for that well-known “orange flash.” Speaking of the him, Sans had only just turned around before his face bumped into a smokey scented hoodie. 

“Oh Hey, Papyrus. There You Are.” Sans rubbed his nose nervously, if there was anyone Sans was more eager for them to like you, it was his very own brother. 

Papyrus looked down at him with heavily lidded sockets, his lazy smile fixed in place as he roamed his glance over to you as you clumsily high-fived Undyne. Papyrus snorted, “Well, I guess both you and Alphys managed to *fish* up quite the *catches.*”

Sans and Alphys groaned instinctively, whilst both Undyne and you covered your faces torn between laughing and embarrassment. With your stifled laughter, came another problem, Sans groaned a second time. At the positive response, Papyrus’ sockets lit up from within, a tiny orange spark in his eyes. 

“Oh, a so*fish*ticated taste, I *sea.*” Papyrus lazily strode over to you, while Sans hid his face in his hand. You were going to be punned to death, Sans just knew it.

“Why, yes….” You chimed and when Sans heard your accent suddenly sound posh, he peeked between his fingers at you with a squint. “You could say I’m quite clas-*sea.*” Why...why did you have to look so damn proud of that joke, Sans closed his fingers back up and curled up in on himself with a cringe. 

A large hand patted his back solemnly, Sans looked up to the owner with a hopeful look in his eyelights. Asgore smiled down at him, nodding knowingly to Sans, acknowledging his “pain.” Powerful magic rolled from him, a gentle calming aura soothing the giddy moods around. Asgore’s deep gravelly voice rumbled out as he looked up towards Papyrus, Sans smiled, grateful to know the puns would soon be over….

“It *sea*-ms, that we have a fellow comedian, Papyrus. But they *cod* do *batter* than those *sea*lly old puns.” The aura disappeared in a flash, both Papyrus and you howled with laughter with Undyne quietly snickering, while Sans’ skull snapped up and he recoiled from Asgore’s hand with betrayal. His own (ex-)sovereign had forsaken him.

“*Whale* enough puns, come in, come in, it’s so lovely to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from Sans through this fancy thing called a phone, do you have one?” Asgore chattered on as he scooped up your arm with ease, leading you into the large 6 bedroomed house. Sans huffed with exasperation as he watched everyone follow behind you all trying to talk and ask you questions (or pun at you.) Maybe he’d been worried for no reason. Everyone seemed to love you and you seemed to love them as well.

Shaking his skull, Sans smiled and closed the door behind him, breathing in the scent of baked pies, cakes, the gyftmas tree and wet dog(?).

“Welcome To The Family.” He whispered at you lovingly.

#

After an afternoon of gossip, games and general chatter, Sans was at the door waving off his brother and friends, who were going to the pre-Gyftmas party down at Muffet’s bar in town central. 

“Puuuwhaaaa~~” With the door finally shut and no-one home, you flopped in Asgore’s second hand chair, with relief and Sans grinned apologetically. 

“I’m Sorry, My Sweet, They Do Have A Lot Of Energy, Don’t They?” Sans shifted around ornaments, tidying up diligently as he came into the living room. 

“I’m used to energy,” She stared at Sans meaningfully and he pretended to look insulted.

“I Will Have You Know I Am The Calmest Person You Know!” He said as he adjusted another bauble on the gyftmas tree.

“I dunnnoooo, Papyrus seems to be ranking pretty high on that calm chart.” You teased, making a droopy, sleepy look as you imitated his brother. 

“Hmpf. I Could Out-Calm Him Any Day Of The Week! And Win A Trophy Whilst Doing So!” Sans sat down on the arm of the chair to emphasise his point.

“Hahahaha, doesn’t that defeat the purpose of being calm if you’re making it a competition?” You budged aside to make room for him on the oversized chair.

“Is That So?” Sans murmured quietly, somehow you had both wriggled around to be right next to each other, your faces almost touching. Sans swallowed, in all the hecticness of the day, he hadn’t even gotten to give you a proper kiss. His eyelights were fastened to your lips, as silence stretched out. 

Finally, you were the first one to spill, “I’ve missed you so much, Sans.” With those simple, heart-tugging words, Sans closed the distance to those wonderful lips of yours. 

He moaned a deep sound of appreciation against your mouth as he whispered back breathlessly, “I’ve Missed You Too, Love.” 

How soft your lips parted against his mouth were, how he loved drinking in your quiet noises as you kissed him and how endearing you hands were as they trembled when you clutched his jumper. His soul felt aglow with love, his sockets were swelling with heated magic making his eyelights shape into hearts and warmth spread across his bones. 

He repeated himself, “I’ve Missed You So, So Much, Love. I Really Have.”

“Sans.” You muttered between kisses, repeating his name. “I love you.”

“Mmmm. I Love You Too.” Sparks of magic in his soul flickered, agreeing with him.

His hands traced along your back, pulling you closer against him as he continued to passionately kiss you. Sans couldn’t explain the torrent of feelings in his chest, the sheer amount of words swirling in his head and the need to just cling to you and this moment. 

Then a loud clatter in the hallway made you both jump guiltily.

“Oh! My cases!” You panicked, leaping up and rushing to the hallway. Sans held his mouth for a moment, savouring the feeling with closed sockets before following after you. 

“Are The Presents, Okay?” Sans worried with you, but there wasn’t enough room in the hallway for you to check them all. “Cmon, You Can Put Your Cases In My Old Room.” Grabbing the suitcase from your hands, you made a defiant noise.

“Noooo, let me carry it.” You grumbled, but this was an old dance you had both tangoed for too long, Sans worried about your clumsiness far too much to the point it gave him magic-ache. And after you had nearly broken your toe on your last visit, Sans had nearly passed out from anxiety, you had agreed that maybe, *maybe,* he can carry some things for you.

A little shy feeling took hold of Sans as he neared his door, for some reason, he wondered what you’d think of his room and-- oh stars, he hoped it wasn’t dusty or anything, yes, Asgore did say he had cleaned it….but those pesky what if’s were still plaguing him. Fumbling with the handle, you curled your hand around his and gave him the final turn to open the door.

Slinking into the room, the faint smell of lemons from cleaning still clung to the air, but it didn’t cover up the years of scent his magic had left whilst he had lived here. With a big wide grin, you bee-lined for a music-band poster, “Seriously? You liked these guys? I loved them since I was a teen.” 

Sans scratched his shoulder as he set down the case, coming closer to the poster wall, staring at the wide array he had collected, “Stars, I Haven’t Seen Or Listened To Any Of These Bands In Ages.”

“Yeah, but I can still hear them in my head when I look at them, do you?”

Sans eyelights wandered over a popular 00’s band and the upbeat music played in his head. Nodding, but he knew why they had come up here in the first place, “Check Your Presents.” He tapped your head playfully as you giggled and hummed one of your favourite teenage tunes. Sans blushed, grinning weakly as he rubbed his cheek before humming along and mumbling some of the lyrics. Soon, you were both singing terribly as you checked each and every present.

“All Good Then?”

“Yep, just need to put them under the tree downstairs and we’re go--”

“Ah, Shoot, Yeah About That, We Don’t Put Them Under The House Gyftmas Trees….” Sans tugged at his sleeve, his brows furrowed, “We, Uh-- Put Them Under The Big Communal Tree So Santa Can Hand Them Out…”

“Wait, is Santa a monster? Like a real santa?” Your eyes widened with so much surprise and excitement.

Going from 0 to 100, Sans fell to his knees, bent over with laughter. It took a good while for him to calm down as he kept looking back up at your disgruntled face.

Hot faced and embarrassed, you muttered, “You’d totally lose the calmest trophy award….”

Still heaving in breath between wheezes, Sans stuttered, “I-it’s just Asgore dressed up for all the kids at Gyftmas...mwehehheheehehe.” His dorky laugh squeezed between his teeth whilst you mimicked his laughter with a deliberate high pitched tone and stuck out your tongue. 

“Alright, alright. Stop laughing at me, you can’t tell me Santa couldn’t have existed when you guys all popped out of the ground.”

“But Santa’s real.” Sans stops still, his face all seriousness.

But the wrinkle of mock disdain on your face at his attempt to trick you, had him howling on the floor again.

#

“Come On! We Are Going To Be Late!”

“WELL EXCUSE ME! If *someone* hadn’t been so busy dying from laughter, then maybe we would’ve been on time!” You huffed and puffed with two gift bags of presents, whilst Sans marched ahead towards the town centre with the other two.  
“Stop Being So *Pun*-ny All the Time Then.” Sans quipped absently.

“Did you just---” But you were soon hushed by the magnificent sight of the true Gyftmas tree. It’s huge branches taking up the entire town square, creating a ceiling of pine needles and baubles. Swirling trails of magic replaced human fairy lights, patterns danced around the air such as intricate snowflakes, racing Santas and waving snowmen. Sans smiled as he saw your stunned expression, your gawking face as true fairies came zipping by and tapping you on the nose, before zooming away spreading more magic in the air to crystallise.

“Sans.” You seemed almost breathless.

“Hmm?”

“I just got booped by Tinkerbell….” You turned to him and Sans knew if human eyes could do so, they’d be the biggest stars in the world. “A REAL TINKERBELL. WHO NEEDS SANTA?!”

Sans coughed delicately as a mother scowled while walking by, but you were both too full of smiles to be truly apologetic. 

“Sans, this is amazing.” You whispered in awe. 

“This Is Normal, Wait Till The Real Event Starts. Let’s Get Your Presents Dropped Off First Though.” Sans held your hand, careful not to lose you in the huge crowd as he pulled you further and further under the giant tree. Something about the magic in the air, the wonder of your first Gyftmas and maybe even the warm glow of the lights had this whole moment as one of the most beautiful in Sans’ mind. 

He couldn’t stop staring at you as you pointed, gasped and just never, never stopped smiling and looking at him with those beautiful, caring eyes. Sneaking in a few kisses whenever you got pushed close together, Sans felt euphoric as though his bones were tingling with light. Soon the crowds got thicker, anxiety and stress closed in slightly, but still he held on to your hand. It got a bit too squashed for sneaky kisses to be fun anymore but still you smiled with fondness as he tried to get you to “Santa’s happy helpers.” Finally, reaching one, Sans happily took the gift tags, filled them out and squashed one on top of each present before handing them all over to the “happy helper.” 

You were already turning around to head back through the crowd, when Sans had to hurriedly grab you, “Wait A Moment, We’re Not Going Back Through That Way.”

Confused, you looked at the expectantly smiling helper, who suddenly blew a blue glittering powder over your bodies. 

“H-huh? Sans!” Slowly, your feet drifted from the ground and you clung to his side in a panic while swirling glitter created a barrier around the two of you as you both headed up towards the tree trunk. Glimpses of little villages on each of the branches made you gasp in wonder, small little monsters walked amongst the pine needles and waved at passerbys, fairies took breaks resting on baubles, others came shooting over to place magic flowers in your hair and in his scarf. 

Sans watched as your eyes took in all the bright sights, their scrunching as you broke through the top of the branches and to see the whole townscape covered in magic and glowing orbs of amber white lights. Tears sprung forth and dribbled down your face while you were taken on a tour by the magic around the town square. 

Laughing with emotion, you and Sans spotted his family waving. Waving back and blowing kisses, you kept on laughing as you cried. Sans felt his own soul get heavy with emotion and he smooched all over your face, ending with a big “mweh” on your forehead. You sniffled with a strange sad smile, the magic taking you both down to the edge of the crowd.

You let out a huge emotion filled breath, shakily holding on to his side as you nuzzled his jacket.

“Thank you, Sans.” You murmured, Sans felt his sockets get watery and he placed another kiss on your head.

“Anytime, My Sweet.”

#

When the time for the gifts to be handed out by Santa, amazing was too simple a word for what happened. It was heart-racing, magical and unforgettable in the true sense. Music had trilled through the very air, no matter where you stood, the sound was no different. Fairies had twirled into the air as though they were fireworks, letting out huge bangs of magic that twisted and bent in the sky before streaming down like glowing petals all around. Amongst the fairie-works, “Santa” appeared, riding a sled with magical glowing reindeer before they too faded into petals on the gentle breeze to dance around the crowd. 

Waving his powerful arms, “Santa” pulled the presents up into the air, searching glowing tendrils spilled from his hands, with each tendril holding and caressing a present before taking them to their rightful owner. Sans felt a shot of pride over his friends as presents were gently slid towards you, filling up the once empty gift bags.

Just as “Santa” was about to leave, he swirled around, clapping his hands and thousands of tiny presents appeared from the branches of the trees, each one floating to a child of their own. When the last of the presents were finally claimed, “Santa” bellowed “HO, HO, HO, MERRY GYFTMAS!” Then the sled itself exploded into red petals, shrouding “Santa” who disappeared from the crowd’s very sight by the time the petals settled.

Cheers tore out, the floor vibrated from the stamping of feet before turning to a loud mutter as everyone wished each other season’s greetings. Alphys came piling on top of you and Sans, hugging tightly. Undyne stammered while Papyrus continued to pun (this time with snow puns, and those are “snow” ordinary jokes.) Sans greeted as best as he could to as many monsters as he saw, but eventually he had to call it a night, when he saw your sleepy yawns. With a final goodbye, Sans scooped you up in his arms, “Hold On Tight, I’ll Take You Home Fast.”

With a disorientating blink and a strange lurching feeling that Sans always worried you’d hate, you both arrived in his room. A gentle kiss to your forehead and Sans brought you over to his bed, laying you down as carefully as he could. Pulling over his suitcase, he opened it as you snuggled up in his quilt and gently slid over a giant red stocking.

“Sans, what’s this?” You looked over at the pile of Gyftmas presents, some clearly from him as well. 

“I Felt That Since You Did My Traditions, I Should Do Some Of Yours Too.” Sans covered his glowing face with a singular hand, pushing the stocking over to you more. 

“Sans...you really, really, REALLY shouldn’t have….but thank you.” You shuffled over to kiss him on the cheek, but lingered close by, long enough for Sans to tilt his head towards you and capture your lips.

Like quiet embers that had built up over the day, fire seemed to lick across his soul as he kissed slow at first, then more passionately, his mouth opening to flick his tongue across your lips. No words passed between you as he clambered onto the bed, his body covering yours as he continued to kiss. Your fingers wrapped into his jumper tugging at it needily and all he could do was comply with your wish, baring his bones (mweh-heh) before you. 

With a soft hum of approval, you pulled him down towards your lips again, sending a thrill down his spine at your activeness while his soul thudded heavily against his chest. He couldn’t get enough of your kisses, but he wanted to explore your body like the so many times he had done before. Letting his fingers wander, he traced every dip and raise under your shirt, before you impatiently threw away your top and without a second thought, your leggings and panties.

Sans sucked in a breath, his claws digging into the blanket, careful not to hurt you as he took in your bare body. Gorgeous, simply gorgeous. With light teasing traces, he cupped your legs, caressed your waist, circled your chest before burying his face in your neck, spreading kisses across your shoulders, collar bone and up your neck to your lips again. Sans tasted you, soft, sweet, his need for you grew even stronger. 

“Sans.” You barely breathed his name.

Encircling his arms around you, he hugged up against you tightly, pressing himself and his length against you, all while his lips were kissing you as though he were intoxicated. In between each kiss, he began to murmur, “Love you, love you, love you, love you,” over and over. Your voice chimed in with his, quiet sighs of love for each other. 

“Sans...please.” Your voice was rough with love, want and need for something...for him...for all of him.

He didn’t need to be urged a second time.

#

Curled up in his arms, Sans felt at peace as your ragged breathing evened out and he smooched down the nape of your neck, hooking his finger to pull over a very special present. 

“Sans?” You tilted your head curiously at a small little rectangle.

“Open It, My Sweet.” Sans persisted with peppering more kisses across your shoulder blades, watching your hands roll the present around with interest. Unwrapping it, then opening the box, your was mostly confusion.

“A key?” You picked out the key with a weird wiggly worm keyring.

“Yep.” Sans said unhelpfully, too busy on stroking and nibbling your neck affectionately.

“Cut it out,” You laughed, pushing his face away, “What does it open?”

“Hmmm.” Sans acted as though he was pondering super hard, “The Key To This House, I Bought The Rest Of The Deed From My Brother. You Always Did Say You Wanted To Move To Ebott, And Well….I Thought Maybe If You Were Going To Live In The Area, You’d Want To Visit Me? Or….Move In With Me? Since I’m...Now Officially Staying In Ebott As Part Of The Royal Task Force?” Sans cringed, suddenly thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea based on your blank expression.

Then tears dripped down, one by one, “Move...in with you?” Your hands cupped to your face, sobbing, “All I’ve ever wanted to do is move in with you. Sans... Sans….Are you being serious? How soon can we move in?”

“Well, I Can Move In Now, Get The Place Ready For You. You Can Move In As Soon As You’re Able To.” Sans snuggled up against you, his soul pounding with excitement, as your sniffles quietened. 

“Sans? I just need to ask though, what’s with this keyring?” You giggled, bouncing the neon green wiggly worm around.

“Don’t Like It? Don’t Worry, I’ll Give You Just The Ring Next Year.” He smiled meaningfully. Your tearful eyes widened before you pounced on him, kissing almost fiercely through the streaming hot tears. 

“Sansssss…” You wept with love in your eyes, as you cupped his face close to yours, your tears dribbling down his bones.

“I Know, Love, I Know….Merry Gyftmas.”

“Merry Gyftmas.” You blubbered, before squishing wet kisses to his cheeks and cuddled into his body all through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a look into how I'll be doing some future stories. Texting fics with images! Images mid-story, etc. There'll be a few stories like this in the upcoming weeks, so let me know what you thought of the text and images mid-paragraph please!
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely Gyftmas!


End file.
